1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma generating apparatus, particularly to a plasma generating apparatus having a cavity that is shaped like a half ellipsoid, providing a large volume filled with plasma.
2. Description of Related Art
In the semiconductor industry, plasma is widely employed for various processes, e.g., for sputtering of membranes, PECVD and dry etching. Currently, generating plasma in extended volumes is a technology that is still at a beginning stage. Importing microwave components for use in the semiconductor industry in Taiwan is expensive, and maintenance is not easy. Generating plasmas in extended volumes is still fraught with many difficulties, like instabilities and insufficiently large volumes of plasma. Improving on theses shortcomings and permitting effective volumes of plasma that are large is therefore desirable.